In general, an image display device includes both a device of recording and/or reproducing images and a device of recording and/or reproducing audio. Examples of the image display device may include a TV set, a monitor, a projector, a tablet, a smart phone and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the image display device can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcasts and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts are undergoing to support and enhance various functions such as a multimedia player in view of hardware or software improvements. Structural changes and improvements for simplifying an assembly structure of the image display device may be included in such attempts corresponding to the hardware improvement.
As an example of the structural changes and improvements, an image display device having a flexible display unit which is transformable in shape is being actively researched and proposed. A middle cabinet assembly which encloses a panel is configured to be bent together with the flexible display unit, in a case where the flexible display unit is bent. In this case, right and left side surfaces of the flexible display unit may contact an inner side wall of the middle cabinet assembly which faces the flexible display unit, due to different bent degrees between the flexible display unit and the middle cabinet assembly. This may cause damages of the panel. Therefore, a structure for preventing such damages of the panel may be considered.